Morning
by Orpah
Summary: Korea is always so hungry for attention. Little!Korea and Little!Japan


Anyway, I like little Korea as much as I like little Iceland, so here goes nothing! I hope you enjoy this story!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Korea woke up, immediately throwing off the covers and exposing Japan to the chill. He wriggled into his clothes, face already sporting its usual cute, goofy smile. Japan, however, moaned, reaching blindly for the blankets. He did not particularly enjoy getting up as early as Korea did, even though he always ended up getting up at the same time. Because Korea would have none of Japan still sleeping when he was awake.

Grabbing Japan's arms, Korea tried to pull him out of bed. "C'mon Japan, it's time to get up! The sun is up and shining and China will be up soon! Get up!" Japan tried to pull away, but it was no use. Korea was persistent, as he always was. Eventually, Japan allowed himself to be pulled out of bed. "Good morning, Korea."

"Come on, I'm so hungry!" Korea said impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Japan sighed. He was not allowed to make breakfast for them. That's China's job, and he wished that just once Korea would sleep in until China got up and made breakfast.

"We can't eat until China makes breakfast." Japan pointed out, pulling on his kimono. Korea groaned loudly. "But I'm hungry!" Japan sighed, managing not to become impatient with the younger boy. Because China wouldn't get impatient with Korea, and he wants to be greater than China.

"You'll just have to wait." Japan had the final say, and Korea's shoulders slumped in defeat. Then, almost immediately, he brightened up again. "Hey, hey Japan! Watch me! Watch me do this!" And he did a somersault, landing on his rear. He looked up eagerly to make sure Japan had been watching, only to be met with disappointment. Japan was practicing his hiragana already, quietly ignoring Korea.

Korea pouted. How dare Japan ignore him this way! He shuffled over to Japan, standing on his tip toes to put his chin on the taller boy's shoulder. "Japan!" he whined, shifting slightly to maintain his balance. Japan kept silent. If he was quiet, maybe Korea would get bored and go away. Then he would be left in peace to practice.

Korea, of course, would have none of that. "Ja-PAN!" He shouted in Japan's ear, causing the other to yelp and cover his ear. Japan glared at Korea, seeing there was no point to ignoring him now. "What do you want, Korea?"

"Just watch, just watch!" Korea said joyfully, running back to the center of the room and attempting to stand on his head. Japan watched, wondering if there was any way to lose Korea in the garden outside. He reached the conclusion, however, that even for someone as distractable as Korea, the garden was just too small. Maybe China would wake up soon, if the gods had any mercy...

Korea fell over, foot hitting the couch, causing him to let out a loud cry. Japan was quicker than a swallow, his hands covering Korea's mouth. "Sh, you'll bother China!" Korea made strange gaspy noises around Japan's hands, eyes prickling with tears. "I wamf China!"

"No! You can't wake up China!" Japan snapped, as Korea struggled against his hold, whining, "Lemme go! Japan!" Japan promptly sat on Korea, and the other began howling, kicking and thrashing. Frustrated, Japan shook Korea as best he could. "No! Shush! You're going to wake up-"

"What's going on aru?" China stood in the doorway, taking in the scene with confusion. Japan immediately hopped off of Korea, running up to China. "I was trying to keep him quiet, but he just wouldn't shut up!" Korea ran over too. "J-Japan's s-so mean!" He wailed, latching on to China's leg. China rubbed his head, trying to get him to calm down. "Japan, what on earth happened? Why were you sitting on Korea aru?"

"Because he wouldn't be quiet!" Japan reiterated, spreading his arms wide. Korea nuzzled into China's leg, quieting down to hiccups. "I hurt my foot because of Japan!" Japan's jaw dropped. "That wasn't my fault, you were the one standing on your head!"

China shushed them. "It's okay, it's okay aru. Let me see your foot, Korea." Korea plopped down on his rear, lifting his foot up for China to see. Bending down, China took a good look, able to see that it would merely bruise. Japan protested his innocence the whole way. "It was Korea who hurt his foot! He was trying to stand on his head even though he can't do it! I had nothing to do with it, I didn't even want to watch!"

"You'll be fine aru... Now, don't go blaming Japan when you hurt yourself, alright?" China's words elicited a sniffle from Korea, and an embarassed nod. "But sometimes he hurts me," he insisted, and China sighed. "Sometimes children fight. It is inevitable aru."

Then China gathered both of the boys close. "But no matter what you both do, you know I love you aru." Korea cuddled closer, while Japan just enjoyed his present closeness. China kissed them both on the tops of their heads. "Now, let's see what we can do about breakfast aru."

"Yay!" Korea cheered, racing for the kitchen. Japan followed China at a dignified pace, and they all made breakfast together.

/AN/ Well, I hope you enjoyed it! No historical basis really, though sometime I might do something historically based for Korea, Japan and China. I was also thinking of doing a Mongolia story or something of that sort. What do you think?


End file.
